Live and Learn
by kisshuismylife
Summary: When Ichigo finds that Aoyama is over her, Miwa gives her some advice. Kishigo at the end.


**Live and Learn**

Ichigo was skipping to the bench where she and her boyfriend, Aoyama Masaya, always met. He had asked her to meet him there today, saying he had something important to tell her, and it was almost Valentine's Day. _He's never said that we should be together forever, _Ichigo thought. _I bet that's what he wants to tell me!_

She happily skipped the rest of the way to the bench- only to see Aoyama sitting on it, kissing another girl. The smile dropped off her face as she felt her heart start to shatter. "Aoyama-kun?" she asked shakily.

Aoyama broke off the kiss with the other girl, and said, "Oh, you're here early?"

"You asked me to come so you could tell me you're cheating on me?" Ichigo asked sadly.

"Of course not, it's just that you've been so busy lately I didn't get a chance to tell you that I found someone else," Aoyama said. "Saki's not as busy as you, so I think it'll work out better this way. You won't have to race around as much."

Ichigo's eyes filled with tears, and she screamed, "You said you loved me!" Then she ripped the bell collar off her neck, threw it at Aoyama, and ran off crying- straight into Moe and Miwa.

"Have at it, Moe," Miwa said as she hugged Ichigo, who buried her face in Miwa's shoulder, sobbing. Moe cracked her knuckles and headed for Aoyama and his new girlfriend. Miwa gently let Ichigo go, then took her hand and said gently, "Come on, it's going to get noisy here. Let's go find somewhere else to talk."

Ichigo let Miwa pull her to another bench, and they sat down. "Ichigo, Moe and I didn't mention this, but we both thought your obsession with Aoyama was kind of unhealthy," Miwa said. "We both though there was something off about him, but you were just so happy that we didn't want to ruin everything for you. I know you loved him, and I know he said he loved you, but he's a teenage boy, and for most teenagers, boys and girls, love isn't forever. I know you feel differently, but that's not the mindset of most of the people at our school, and Aoyama is in the popular crowd. You know what most of them are like, and while at first we all thought Aoyama was different, Moe and I were starting to get the sense that something's not right with him."

"Was that supposed to make me feel better?" Ichigo asked sadly.

Miwa sighed. "Yes and no," she said. "I just wanted you to understand that not everyone is always what they seem to be- and just because someone says they love you, doesn't mean it's forever, especially with teenage boys. Remember my cousin?"

"Yeah, you nearly beat him to death," Ichigo said.

"He's a teenage boy, and what I learned from him and his friends is that the majority of teenage boys are immature jerks," Miwa said. "Aoyama may be less like that than my cousin, but he's still a teenage boy, and no one's perfect, no matter how you look at it. And if someone seems perfect, something's wrong."

"What do you think is wrong with Aoyama?" Ichigo asked.

"I'm not sure," Miwa admitted. "Something about him just feels _wrong_ to me. Maybe it has something to do with your secret identity?"

Ichigo looked at her, shocked, and Miwa smiled gently. "Ichigo, Moe and I were waiting till you wanted to tell us on your own, but we knew," she said. "It wasn't hard to figure it out; we've known each other since we were three years old. I'm actually impressed that you've managed to hide it so well. Moe and I will always be here for you, Ichigo- whether it's protecting you from rabid fan girls, sleeping over at your house while your parents are gone, or just sitting and talking like we are now."

Ichigo sighed. "Thanks, Miwa," she said.

"You're welcome," Miwa said. Then she smirked and asked, "So, when are you going to start dating Kisshu?"

Ichigo turned bright red, and said, "Not anytime soon! Besides, how did you know about him?"

"He was stupid enough to try to kidnap me," Miwa said. "I think I broke his wrist while beating him up."

"Okay, now you're scaring me," Ichigo said.

Miwa giggled and said, "I think I scared him, too."

"I think you and Moe could give my team a run for our money," Ichigo said dryly. "Why do you think I should date Kisshu?"

"I think he really loves you," Miwa said. "And I don't think he'd willingly hurt you. He strikes me as someone who's really passionate about whatever he does, and as someone who'd be horrible at lying. And he told me that he loves you. That was the price of me stopping beating him up; he had to answer one question honestly."

"You're something else," Ichigo said, giggling a bit.

Miwa smiled, and then to Ichigo's surprise, turned towards a large holly bush, and called, "You can come out now!"

To Ichigo's shock, Kisshu came out looking disgruntled, and said, "How did you guess?"

"I didn't, I saw you," Miwa said. "I have eyes in the back of my head."

Kisshu blinked. "But you've got hair on the back of your head; I don't see eyes," he said, sounding puzzled.

Miwa giggled and said, "Actually I just saw the bushes jiggle a while back, and figured you had been out stalking Ichigo again. Have you seen Moe?"

"Yeah, she was beating up the treehugging freak," Kisshu said. "She gave me the evil eye, so I decided I'd come see if Ichigo was okay, but I noticed you were here, and decided to wait a bit. Which one of you is more destructive?"

"Moe," Miwa said. "I suppose I should go make sure she didn't accidentally kill Aoyuck."

Before she could go anywhere, though, Ichigo's cell phone rang. She sighed and picked up, then asked, "What now, Ryou?"

"_Why aren't you here yet?" _Ryou asked.

"I'm with my friends," Ichigo said. "I'm not in the mood to deal with you today anyways. Oh, and if you dock my paycheck one more time, I'm going to beat you, got it?"

She heard the smirk in his voice as he said, _"Well, you know taking days off isn't allowed, so I have to dock your paycheck."_

Before Ichigo could respond, Miwa had grabbed the phone and said, "I'm coming over to annihilate you."

"_Who the heck is this?" _Ryou asked warily.

"I'm Ichigo's friend Miwa, and since I beat Kisshu up, I think you'll be easy game," Miwa said. "Ja ne." She hung up, and said to Ichigo and Kisshu, "Do you want to watch?"

"Yes," Ichigo and Kisshu responded at once.

"I can teleport you guys," Kisshu said. "Grab on." The girls obeyed, and he teleported to Café Mew Mew. It was still preparation time, and Lettuce, Mint, Pudding, and Zakuro tensed when Kisshu teleported in with Ichigo and Miwa.

Keiichiro poked his head out of the kitchen, and asked, "What's going on?"

"I'm going to annihilate Ryou for docking Ichigo's paycheck; Kisshu and Ichigo wanted to watch," Miwa said. "Where is he?"

"I think he went upstairs," Lettuce said.

"LETTUCE!" Mint shouted. "Why did you tell her that?"

"Ryou's racist," Lettuce said. "And if he's gone, I can tell Pai my secret!"

"The fact that you're head over heels in love with him?" Kisshu asked. "He feels the same; he'll be thrilled. I'll go get him after Blondie goes down."

Lettuce perked up as Miwa headed upstairs, followed by Ichigo and Kisshu. "Ichigo, which door?" Miwa asked.

"Middle one on the right, I think," Ichigo said. Miwa tried the door, and it was locked. "Looks like you're right," Miwa said. "Can I kick it down?"

"I've got a better idea," Kisshu said, and put a hand over to door handle. The girls heard a click, and Kisshu opened the door.

"Thanks!" Miwa said, and went in, then looked around. Then she went over to the bed, and dragged it away from the wall, revealing Ryou. He looked nervous as Miwa smirked at him, then grabbed him and threw him into a wall. Ichigo and Kisshu looked on with interest as Miwa started beating Ryou to a pulp.

About fifteen minutes (and a lot of screaming) later, Miwa looked up and asked, "Should I leave him alive?"

"I'll ask Keiichiro," Ichigo said. She went back downstairs, and into the main room, where she found the other Mews trying to comfort Keiichiro. "Keiichiro, Miwa wants to know if she should leave Ryou alive," Ichigo said.

"Tell her yes, and I'll try to get him to be nicer to you," Keiichiro said.

"I think Miwa handled that, but you should reinforce it," Ichigo said. She went back upstairs, and told Miwa, "Keiichiro said he'll try to keep Ryou under better control, and to let him live."

"Oh, fine," Miwa said. "Let's go back downstairs; I need to wash my hands."

"Okay," Ichigo said. She and Kisshu followed Miwa downstairs, and the other Mews and Keiichiro looked up.

"How badly injured is he?" Zakuro asked.

"About half dead," Miwa said casually. Keiichiro got up and ran upstairs as Miwa went to wash her hands.

Kisshu looked like he was concentrating, and then he snapped his fingers. A teleportation hole opened up, and Pai fell out of it. "Explanation, Kisshu," he said sternly. "NOW."

"Lettuce has something to say to you, so I told her after Blondie went down, I'd get you," Kisshu said, shrugging.

Pai looked at Lettuce, puzzled, and she said a bit nervously, "I love you, Pai."

Pai looked shocked, until Kisshu said, "I tried to tell you."

Pai glared at him, and then looked back at Lettuce, and said, "I love you too, Lettuce."

Lettuce smiled brightly, and kissed Pai. Pai kissed back happily.

Miwa came back in the middle of all this, and said, "Oh good, they're FINALLY together. Now Ichigo, do you have something to say to Kisshu, since you already know his feelings?"

Ichigo turned dark red, and said, "I love you, Kisshu."

Kisshu looked momentarily startled, then scooped Ichigo up bridal style and kissed her passionately. She kissed back with equal passion, and the others started clapping. When they broke it off, Kisshu set Ichigo down, and said, "I'm happy, Koneko-chan."

"Good," Ichigo said, blushing. "I'm happy too."

Kisshu smiled and kissed her again.

**Short with a bad ending, but I think the first part went well. I hope you enjoyed this!**


End file.
